


The Chosen Boys

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Boys Kissing, Cooking Lessons, Cussing, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Funny, Hinduism, Hurt/Comfort, Indian Harry Potter, Insecurity, Jokes, M/M, Nicknames, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Neville and Harry, the chosen boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: kiss  
> Words: 500

Harry and Neville had decided to have a joint party this year.

It wasn't ideal for Neville, seeing as he'd been avoiding Harry for the past month and a half, but he didn't want to face a mad Hermione Granger. Definitely didn't want that. 

 He'd accidentally fallen in love -- he thought -- with one of his best friends, Harry Potter. He didn't know what to do, and so he avoided him. Which was hard, since the war had ended, it was like Harry and Neville spent most of their time together. They were the only of their friends who weren't dating anyone, and Neville rather liked Harry. Well, obviously.

 On his way to Arthur's shed -- a pretty genius hiding spot, if he did say so himself -- he passed Luna and Ginny dancing together. They made a cute couple.

  "Oi, Nev!" Ginny slurred. _Was she drunk?_ "Stop avoidin' H-Harry. He lurrvveesss you."

Luna giggled at Neville's face. "It's true, the forc--"

  "Sorry, I have to go." Neville interrupted, seeing a handsome man -- Harry, obviously -- a few feet to his right. He took off to the old shed, and shut the door behind him.

Soon, he heard Harry and someone...Bill maybe? _Or was it Charlie?_

  "--I just don't know what I did? Am I supposed to leave him alone?"

Bill, or maybe Charlie, responded, leaning against the shed. "I don't think you did anything, Harry. If I were you I'd confront him. Maybe it's unintentional."

Harry scoffed. "It's not, Bill." _Oh, so it was Bill!_ "We were hanging out everyday, then suddenly he stopped talking to me, Andromeda says he barely comes to see Teddy...I've been trying to figure out what I did, but I haven't done anything."

Neville stubbed his toe, and hoped they couldn't hear.

  "Why's it so important to you?"

  "I dunno, I just don't want him mad at me. He's the only one I talk to anymore." 

  "Look Harry, maybe you just need to tell him what you're thinking. Don't worry yourself too much, it's your birthday."

As Bill walked away, Neville felt the weight of guilt settle in. He felt so bad for making Harry worry.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Harry? I, uh..?"

Harry frowned at him, keeping the space. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Neville shuffled his feet, and looked around the shed. He noticed Arthur was working on another Muggle appliance. It looked rather small, like a lamp, but with a rainbow of colors that moved.

  "Nev, c'mon. Why are you avoiding me?"

Neville summoned his strength, he'd rather take Nagini right now. "Because..."

Harry nodded at him eagerly.

  "...because I think I'm falling in love with you, okay? That's why I'm avoiding you. Because I'm scared."

Harry stepped back in shock, and Neville sighed. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "I think I like you too, Nev."

Neville looked up and gulped. Harry was now standing less than a foot away, their stomachs almost touching.

Harry whispered nervously, "Mind if I...kiss you?"

Neville shook his head, and put shaky arms around Harry's neck.

It was awkward, and not very romantic, but neither were they. It was fitting.

Pulling away, Neville whispered in Harry's ear, "Best birthday ever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight cursing, implication of sex, no sex actually happens, just a kiss
> 
> Words: 740
> 
> note: Babu is Neville's nickname for Harry. According to Google: "In some cultures, the term 'Babu' is a term of endearment for a loved one"

  "—so I'll be leaving in the morning. I should be back around the time you get back from Diagon Alley."

  "No." Neville said, twirling his spaghetti on a fork. 

Harry blinked at him. "What?"

  "No, Babu. I don't want you going." Neville told him more firmly, and reached across for his hand. "I don't know what all happened, but I know I don't want you there alone."

  "I'm a wizard, Nev. I can take care of myself."

  "Please, I want to come with."

Harry looked at his apprehensive boyfriend and sighed. "Fine."

Neville smiled at him. 

  
It was eight o'clock the next morning that Harry had apparated them both across from 4 Privet Drive. 

Neville noticed all the houses looked the same; neat and tidy. It was almost disgusting. 

Harry crossed the street, and when he knocked, he let go of Neville's hand. 

  "Wha—?"

  "You'll get it in a minute," Harry whispered as the door was opened by an angry — and big — looking man. 

  "Oh, it's you. Suppose I have to let you in?"

Harry glared up at him and showed his wand. "Yeah, I suppose so, Vernon."

The man — Vernon — backed up and called, "Petunia, the boy's here!"

A sound of something being dropped drifted in and a woman with a long neck and blonde hair stepped out. "Your things are where you left them. Don't bother Duddy."

Neville's fist clenched at the tone she used and Harry cleared his throat. "I, ah...how was last year?"

Vernon glared. "With those other freaks—"

  "Dad—"

  "They brainwashed little Duddy!" Petunia shrieked. "He likes people like, people like—"

  "Like what?" Neville asked, his face angry. 

Harry sighed. "Nev—"

  "You brought another here!" Vernon yelled. 

  "Vernon, the windows!" Petunia whisper-yelled. 

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Harry, I'll show you and your...friend—"

Neville laughed, and Harry shushed him. 

  "—to your room."

Harry smiled at his cousin. "Thanks. C'mon Nev."

  
Harry slowly made his way to where the bed was and sat down. 

Neville jumped when the bed sounded ready to break, but sat down next to him as Dudley lingered. 

  "Um, Harry?" Dudley cleared his throat.

Harry looked away from the window where his owl's cage once was. "Yeah?"

  "I'm uh, sorry. For all the stuff my parents and I did to you."

Harry shrugged. "It's good. I don't really care."

  "Well, you should. It wasn't right. I didn't realize just what we did, and all you went through, until I met Miss Hestia. I just want you to know I'm really sorry."

Neville looked from his blushing boyfriend to his ashen faced cousin. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you when we get home. I'll be down soon, Dudley. I've just got to get a few things."

As Neville looked around the room, Harry gathered his old Quidditch shirt, a few letters, and other knickknacks. "You lived here?"

Harry shrugged. "Mostly. Ready to go?"

  "Wait," Neville pulled him onto the mattress. "You said you don't have many good memories here?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really, no."

  "Why don't we make some?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think that's appropriate here. I mean, they're home."

  Neville shook his head with a grin at Harry's blush. "I actually meant something else entirely. Get your mind out of the gutter, Babu."

Neville pulled him down the stairs to where the three Dursleys were waiting. "Hope to see you all soon." Neville told them cheerfully. 

  "We don't. That old freak said you wouldn't be back." Vernon huffed. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, and I won't be. I just wanted to get a few things, considering I didn't die. Ready Nev?"

Neville smirked. "One second, Babu."

Dudley frowned. "What's that word?"

  "Babu is a term of endearment in some Hindu cultures. The same cultures you denied Harry learning of when he lived with you, might I add." Neville told him with a satisfied grin. "And as I'm gay for Harry, it fits."

Harry flushed as Petunia gasped. "Y-you're—"

Before she could finish, Neville had dipped Harry and kissed him. 

Once finished, he held Harry to his chest — Harry felt a bit dazed from the kiss — and apparated them home. 

  
  "Neville Longbottom," Harry grinned. "I love you."

  "I love you too, Harry Potter." Neville grinned. "I did good then? That wasn't a bad thing?"

  "It was a wonderful thing. Ron'll get a hoot out of that."

Neville laughed. "Good. Now, mind telling me why the hell that little cupboard has a kids' mattress?"

Harry only had one thought in his mind at this moment. _'Fuck'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville make macaroni and cheese, Teddy approves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Words: 424

Neville came in from the garden, hands smeared with dirt. "Mm, Harry, what's that you're making?"

It smelled like heaven, whatever it was.

  "Macaroni and cheese. Should be done in fifteen minutes." Harry said, looking at his watch.

  "Macaroni? What's that?"

Harry's head turned slowly, shock across his face. "Repeat that?"

  "Um, I asked what macaroni was."

  "Wait. Don't tell me you've never heard of macaroni and cheese!" Harry exclaimed.

When Neville stared at him, Harry looked scandalized. "God, Nev! You have to have it. It's so good."

Neville shrugged.  "Muggle thing, I guess."

Harry shook his head. "There should be a law against not having it as a child. C'mere."

Neville looked up. "Why?"

  "I'm going to teach you to cook it."

Neville laughed. "Oh come on, no way."

  "Why not?" Harry asked. "It's pretty easy."

  "I was crap at Potions--"

  "So? I was shit too, and you love my food."

  "I guess..."

  "Just wash up and then we can start. I've already boiled the noodles."

Once clean, Harry showed Neville how to shake and stir the noodles. "Soon we just put the cheese pocket in, and wait."

  "You use a packet?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't think it tastes any different than from scratch. Besides, this is just a quick meal."

Neville nodded, and poured the cheese in. "Good?"

  "Good," Harry gave him a thumbs up. "I'll just stir it a bit, while you get the milk."

Neville went to pour a cup of milk in, when he accidentally splashed some on Harry. "Oh, sorry!"

Harry laughed at him. "No problem," He pecked his cheek, and started stirring again.

  "Anything else I can do?" Neville asked, putting the milk back in the fridge.

  "Um, get Teddy for me? I think he's just upstairs playing."

Neville nodded, and returned ten minutes later. "Hiya Harry!" Teddy called.

  "Hey Teddy, lunch is just about done. What do you want to drink?"

  "Apple juice." Teddy yelled.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, okay."

After letting the dish cool a bit, Harry set it on the table. "Let me know if you like it."

Seconds later, Teddy squealed. "Mmm!"

Neville mimicked him. "Merlin this is good, Babe."

Harry flushed at the compliment. "You helped."

  "Mm, it's really good, Nevvy. You and Harry should cook more." Teddy decided. "Can you make more for dinner?"

  "Maybe not tonight, Teddy." Harry shook his head. "How about next time you come over?"

Teddy pouted. "Can I take some home to Grandma?"

  "Sure." Harry admitted defeat. Six year old's could be very persuasive when you were tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't like the scars he has. Neville isn't okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: body image issues, scars, kissing  
> Words: 186
> 
> note: 'Ry' is pronounced Ree

Harry stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off, looking at his scars in disgust.

They were hideous.

All bumpy and reddish.

Disgusting.

  
He felt arms around his waist and jumped, trying to cover his chest with his shirt. "Neville!"

Neville stood in front of him but off to the side, so Harry could still see his reflection. "You're beautiful, Ry."

Harry pursed his lips, refusing to agree or admit his hate for his scars. 

Neville stepped closer to lightly kiss the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Harry felt himself holding his breath, and Neville made his way to the scar on Harry's chest. 

He kissed this one as well, just as gently, and whispered, "Your scars don't make you."

The next he kissed was one on Harry's inner arm. This one was from the Triwizard Tournament, and was usually hidden. 

The last scar Neville kissed was a new one Harry'd acquired just two weeks earlier.  It was on an Auror mission, and the cause of a curse meant for Harry's partner. 

Neville looked into Harry's face again and kissed his lips. "Beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Alice try to bake something for Harry's birthday, but it doesn't go quite as planned.

The first thing Harry saw when he walked into the kitchen was chaos. His first thought was : "Wait, how did the snow get in my kitchen?" His second: "Wait, that's not snow, that's Neville and Alice. I'm the one that causes chaos. Why did I not create this chaos?"

  "Daddy, look at me!" Alice cried, shaking the flour from her hair. 

Harry burst into laughter at her appearance. She looked like a snowman come to life. "I see you... What did you do?"

She hugged him, leaving white handprints on his clothes. "Dad and I baked."

  "We tried to bake, actually." Neville spoke, waving at Harry awkwardly.

Harry shook his head, picking Alice up. "What did you two try to bake?"

  "I dunno, I was just helping make a mess," Alice admitted cheerfully. She blew some flour in her hands into Harry's face. "There, now you look like us, Daddy!"

Neville reached for Harry's glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. "We wanted to make you a cake for your birthday. It didn't go as planned."

  "I...see that," Harry chuckled, peeking inside the oven. "Did you even turn the heat on? It looks like a soup Luna would make."

  "I couldn't find the knob. It's missing."

Alice whispered, "Teddy stole it before he left last night."

Harry sat Alice on the flour covered countertop. "I will never understand how you do this, Nev. Remember when you tried making Alice pancakes?"

  "I do! Dad stuck 'em to the ceiling and we didn't notice until one dropped onto Uncle Ronnie's head at dinner."

  "Thank you, Alice."

  "You're welcome Dad."

Harry would never understand how he could love his daughter and husband more than he already did, but his heart seemed to swell even bigger now. "I love you two."

  "Love you Daddy! I'll get the mop." Alice ran from the room, squealing when her dad's kissed. 

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice's middle name is Lily, and she was born in 2010. In this she's around five.


End file.
